


Cereal War

by nishli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Cute, Fluff, Late Night Snack - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sad, flatmates, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishli/pseuds/nishli
Summary: Bucky is having a nightmare and getting a midnight snack when Steve shows up. Some backstory included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is good or bad it's my first work here. I hope you like it :)

Best friends since childhood Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers have always wanted to live together. And they almost did.

The scrawny little guy from Brooklyn and his handsome best friend had just paid the first deposit for a cozy apartment in the heart of New York when the war came. Up until that moment they believed the most problematic thing they’d ever encounter was Steve’s thirst for justice which always led him to a fight he could not win but was never going to back away from. The little guy was always bruised and Bucky was constantly worried about him but besides that what could have possibly gone wrong with their lives? Technically nothing, practically everything.

When the war came their dreams were shattered one by one. Bucky became a soldier and Steve did not. Their landlord threw him away because in times of war the apartment was needed for a shelter. It was not a secret that Steve’s dream was to be a soldier and save people, that’s why he had all these street fights in the name of justice. So he tried to be reunited with his friend. He tried and tried and tried until he finally got approved for the army.

But it didn’t end there. It got even worse. And every time Steve and Bucky had a chance of following their dreams everything was taken away from them. Captain America lost his hauling commander. And Bucky Barnes lost himself.

***

The Winter Soldier was confused when the man on the bridge said the Name. The Name he had forgotten too many times. _Bucky._

There was something about that man that made him remember and rebel after so many years and so many lost hopes. There was something about that man that made him step on the end of the line and wait there for the moment to end it all.

***

After 90 years of fate playing hide-and-seek  Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers finally got their reunion. They finally got past all the damage the War and Hydra had caused and had made it  clear to each other that they were neither heroes nor villains.  After fate’s cruel game they refused to be Captain America or the Winter Soldier with each other. They were just Steve and Bucky. And their dreams stayed with them till the end of the line and beyond.

***

Best friends since childhood Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers have always wanted to live together.

They almost did once and when the 21st century gave them the opportunity to do so they hadn’t even hesitated and got the apartment they had dreamed of. And they had designed it in the way  it  had made them feel like the past 90 years were a bad dream.( Well, except the little fact that the current society would let them be together unlike the one they grew up in where it was all about the ladies.)

After living together for almost a year Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were supposed to know each other’s habits by heart. However, Steve still complained that his cereal was always gone because _someone_ was always eating it.

Actually it was all a game Steve played. He didn’t care about the stupid cereal at all. He did care though when Bucky was having a nightmare so horrible that he needed to go the kitchen and have something to calm him down.  The blond guy always followed him of course, and gave his buddy hugs and chocolate and promises it’s  all gonna be okay.

But Steve knew Bucky hated that kind of attention, feeling like a broken toy that cannot be repaired. Some of the programming Hydra put him through was still there regardless of the tries made to get rid of it all.

So Cap pretended he cared deeply about his cereal in the morning, scolding his friend and putting a smile on his face. Not a word about the conversations they were having almost every night.

It was one of these nights when Steve woke up without feeling Bucky’s warm body next to himself.  He got up and headed to the kitchen where his friend was stuffing the contents of a Nesquik box inside his mouth. He looked at Steve for a moment and then continued eating the choco balls.

***

Bucky didn’t see Steve coming. Yes, it was illogical for  one of the deadliest assassins to dismiss someone nearing him but that was Steve who meant no harm and most importantly there was Nesquik in his hand… and  his mouth. A lot of it.

“Are you having a midnight snack again?” Steve eyed him and stared for a long moment. The midnight snack was a code name for a nightmare. One of the many Bucky has had ever since he broke free from being Hydra’s pet.

The dark-haired guy looked at his friend wondering how he got a friend like that. He knew he was not worth half the dangers Steve had gone through to save him and was never gonna be worthy enough of being treated like a completely normal person. Like he couldn’t still explode here and now if someone triggered the Hydra technology Tony couldn’t completely extract from his head.

Bucky bit his lip and sighed. ‘I think it’s happening again, Steve. I can feel Hydra pulling its strings inside my brain and I can’t fight it”

“It’s over, Buck. I’m here and I won’t let you lose your mind ever again. “Steve looked his friend in the eyes, grabbed his face and kissed him. “I’m with till’ the end of the line… and beyond”

***

The next thing Steve knew was that he was pinned on the table with Bucky’s metal arm sliding down his hips. After he kissed his friend it all exploded. Bucky  had kissed him back and  hadpushed him onto the table with his body. He had given him The Winter Soldier’s deadly push but this time its aim wasn’t to kill. It was to feel and touch and feel and blend it all together as his hand was gently touching all of Steve’s body.

The metal hand and the super soldier battled against each other in a game without a winner where they were both just boys without superpowers and responsibilities. A game in which all they had was their love for each other, love stronger than time. Love that would last till’ the end of the line.

***

Later on they woke up, full of each other in their bed, slightly remembering they had left their pajamas tossed under the table and a box of cereal all around the floor. But they quickly forgot as they continued their game with lips touching blankets off and superpowers on.

 

 

 

 


End file.
